The Amazing World of Darwin
by waybackdisney
Summary: When someone in the Watterson house messes up, their whole world changes! Darwin becomes the main character and must relive all the impacting events of Gumball's life, or he will never see his family again!
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Darwin

Chapter One: The Beginning

Darwin woke up with a gasp. "I'm drowning!" Darwin, the orange fish cried. Gumball, his blue cat brother, also woke up and hit his head on the bunk bed.

Gumball got out of bed, then tilted Darwin's fishbowl over. Water splashed all over the floor, with Darwin sliding on it.

"I'm drowni—"

"Dude!" Gumball exclaimed. "You're a fish!"

Darwin got up on his legs, then nodded. "You're correct! I'm a fish! Wow, what wonders!"

Gumball stared at his brother confused. "What's going on?"

Darwin shrugged. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Their little sister, Anais, rushed in. She stared at Gumball with fierce eyes.

"Ugh!" Gumbal said, "Crazy eyes!"

Anais sighed, then said, "What did you do?" Gumball put his hands up innocently.

"I didn't do anything!" Gumball declared.

Anais shook her head. "No, it had to be you! Something changed Darwin's memory!"

"How did you know?" Gumball asked.

"Well, it's simple. As I do every day, I calculated the chance of surviving today. Usually, it's around 10 percent, but today, it was 99! So, I researched something different in your DNAs from your poop, and I realized Darwin had your DNA and you have his!"

Gumball stared at his sister. "Wait, you have our poop?"

Anais screamed, frustrated. "Somehow, you switched DNA. Not all of it, only this certain piece that I don't know what it is!"

A ghost appeared. "I know what it is."

Darwin smiled. "Carrie!" Carrie waved, then looked at a shocked Anais.

"He remembers you!" she exclaimed.

"We're in a TV show. Gumball is the main character. Someone in the house did something that wasn't like their character, and they switched roles. Now, Darwin is the main character. And Gumball is his 'sidekick'." Carrie explained, but only Anais understood.

"Let me dumb it down. We are on a TV show. Gumball used to be the main character, but one of you did something, now Darwin is the main character." Anais said. Gumball and Darwin nodded.

Then, Darwin's legs disappeared. Next, his arms. Then, with a flash of light, his whole body was gone. Memories flashed in the universe.

The memories sped through galaxies to get to the main character: Darwin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Amazing World of Darwin

Chapter 2

Darwin woke up. On the school blacktop. He saw Ocho, a weird looking spider dude, staring at him. "So, what's your answer? Do you wanna come golfing with me and my Uncle Mario."

Darwin beamed. "Your uncle is Mario! For sure! I mean, of course, to spend time with my best bud Ocho!" Ocho walked away, and Darwin cheered. He was going to meet Mario! But why did he feel so…wrong?

It wasn't because of Ocho and his uncle, no, it was something much deeper.

Darwin skipped to the library to go on the computer to play some games before the next period. Ocho was in the chair he always sat in.

"Uh, Ocho, can you get out my chair please?" Darwin kindly asked. Ocho glared at him.

"Oh fine. But, since we're not friends, I guess you don't have to come to golfing…" Ocho said, smirking.

Darwin gasped. "No no no! Stay in!" He rushed to massage Ocho's shoulders, singing a song.

After school was over, Darwin saw Ocho in the bushes. He pretended not to notice him, then stuck his face in the bush. Someone from behind pushed him in, and Darwin zoned out.

When he woke up, he was in a chair. A spotlight shined on him. A deep voice called out, "Darwin!"

"Yes, deep voice sir?" Darwin asked.

"Choose one choice! Choice A," A spotlight flashed on Carrie sitting in an electric chair, "Let your girlfriend be executed!"

"Choice B," A spotlight revealed the principal with a razor floating above him, "Let your principal become bald!"

"Or, Choice C," The final spotlight showed Ocho in a car, with oil surrounding it, "Let Ocho die."

Darwin thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, Carrie can't die! Mr. Brown is wearing a wig, so I save Choice C!"

The lights cut on. The people revealed to be holograms. Ocho appeared from behind the bleachers.

"Thanks for saving me! You're a true friend!" Ocho exclaimed!

"Well, it was actually logic—"

"True friend! Ready to golf?" Ocho asked.

"Yes! I'll finally meet Mario. Let me guess! Is he a plumber with a mustache, a brother, and is short?" Darwin asked.

"Wow, how'd you know?!" Ocho said, astonished.

"Well, he has, like, 15 games! Super Mario, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 2, Mario Tennis Ac—"

Ocho held up a leg. "Wait, you think my uncle is _the _Mario?"

"Duh!" Darwin said, "Why else would I go golfing with you…" Darwin saw the angry expression on Ocho's face, and Ocho stormed off.

Darwin gasped, then looked at the recently polished floor. He remembered a quote Dad made up. "If it looks like a burger, speaks like a burger, and smells like a burger…it's a burger."

But, if it looks, speaks, and smells like a Darwin…How can it be Darwin?

Suddenly, a memory played in his mind. It was his brother, Gumball, and his sister, Anais, running towards the window.

Gumball and Anais stopped, then looked at Darwin.

"Darwin! This is us telling you, that you are not the person you think you are!" Anais screamed.

"Yeah, dude! You're really the—" Gumball got cut off by a horrible screech.

"Food!" Darwin's dad, Richard the bunny, screeched. "More food!"

"Gotta go! But remember, one down, three to go!" Gumball said, and Darwin went back to reality.

He saw Carrie standing in front of him, looking shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Darwin asked her.

"Darwin, we're in seventh grade!" Carrie exclaimed, laughing a bit. Darwin didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked, confused.

Carrie raised her eyebrow. "Darwin, do you remember what you just asked me?"

Darwin shook his head.

"Hm." Carrie sighed, then floated away.

Darwin stared at her lovingly, beaming the brightest smile ever beamed. Carrie turned around, waved goodbye, then floated off.

"I wonder what I asked h—" Darwin saw a ring on the ground. Well, a paper ring. With foil on the top. Darwin gasped.

"She was going to propose to me!" Darwin exclaimed. Suddenly, a banana tackled him.

"Banana Joe, what're you doing?" Darwin asked, tapping his foot.

"You were going to propose to her! I see the future. Yours isn't looking too good. Here's a hint: Gumball." Banana Joe said, then jumped into a bush.

"Gumball? Well, I get gumballs from the old arcade! Maybe I should head there!" Darwin smiled, then started skipping to the arcade.

He stopped at his house to get a quick snack. Then, he remembered something. "I was going to propose to Carrie! She must be so sad I didn't!" He cried. Suddenly, Darwin had an idea. When he was done, Carrie would love him for sure!

"So, Carrie, how do you like it?" Darwin said in a deep voice, candles illuminating the inside of the shed. A box of chocolate lay by a lavender candle, while Darwin read his palm to see what girls like. He completed the first step, asking for opinions. Now, the second, flirting. Smooth, but intriguing.

"Oh Carrie, you are my dearest and my one true love." Darwin forced a laugh, which sounded like a burp/sneeze. Next step: Be mean.

"Yo mama so fat, instead of giving birth to the Earth, she _was_ the Earth! Boom!"

"My mom's dead," Carrie said emotionless.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Darwin cried a river of tears. He hugged Carrie, and she petted him.

"I'm dead. We're all ghost, remember?" Carrie said, then Darwin felt embarrassed.

Last step: The question. "Carrie, my beloved. My sweet. My treat. My sister. My gr—"

"What do you want, Darwin?" Carrie asked.

"Willyoumarryme?" Darwin blurted out.

"Ew! No! What did I say this morning?!" Carrie said, then yawned.

"Darwin, I'm going home. Goodnight." Carrie disappeared. Darwin pouted, crossed his arms, and said the one word his brother taught him to say when he was mad. "Poopy pants!"

Darwin gasped. "Poopy pants!" He remembered he had a brother! Not what he looked like, but he had one!

"Mom! Dad!" Darwin screamed.

Richard the bunny and Nicole the cat, came rushing in.

"Honey, are you hurt?" Nicole yelled.

"Is the food okay?" Richard shouted. Nicole punched him.

"Ow!"

Darwin smiled. "I had a brother!"

Nicole snorted. "Yeah right! And you had a sister named Anais! That's crazy Darwin! We had no children when we adopted you."

Darwin crossed his arms. "Poopy pants?"

Nicole shook her head. "Go to sleep! Goodnight!" She cut out the lights, leaving Darwin and Richard to sleep in the dark cold shed. Suddenly, the candle flame spread to the chocolate box. Chocolate melted into Richard's mouth, as smoke crawled up Darwin's lungs.

"Help! Can't! Breath!" Darwin gasped a breath of air. Richard giggled, then rolled onto the flame. It wasn't seen anymore.

Until the fire grew large.

The firemen waved goodbye to the family, then sped off. Nicole shook her head, then fell asleep on the lawn. Darwin jumped on top of her, then fell asleep. Richard sleepwalked to other houses, and kept disturbing them. But, the Great Dane sure made him go back to the lawn, and fall asleep.

Gumball screamed. "Help! Can anyone hear us?"

Anais shook her head. "It's useless. No one can hear us."

"I can." A familiar voice said.

Gumball turned around in shock.

"I can't believe you're here!" He said.


End file.
